What a life
by imaAvenger
Summary: Well this is just a one-shot on Tony & Pepper when they're older & married. A tie to my Marvel Univrse(expect that often) Because I haven't done a one-shot in a while-.- I know, i'm such a slacker.


Howdy yall! I haven't done a one-shot in a while so I thought i'de do one fur yall;) Ok this is also kinda in tie with my Marvel Universe so if it's doesn't sound right to you to bad I don't want to hear it. Anywho this is just set in Tony & Pepper's life when their older:) So enjoy!

Sadly I do NOT own Imaa, but Marvel can't stop me from writing this! (Hehe take that Marvel!)

* * *

"WHAT A LIFE"

The clock beside they're bed red 6:37 am. It was time to wake up & start the day. But the bed was warm & it's so cold in New York. He wanted to stay there for just one more minute. And he looked to his wife next to him. She was sleeping peacefully at the moment & he didn't want to wake her. So he just kissed her on the forehead & Tony arose from the bed to go to the kitchen to make some freash coffee. He left Pepper in bed for now, she needed to sleep just a little while longer because she had been up with Maria they're first child, all night. She is almost 4 years old now but she still had bad nightmares & always end's up sleeping in Mommy & Daddy's bed. But last night Pepper maneged to get her to sleep in her own bed, so her reward was sleeping in a less crowded bed. Which Tony liked because he could be closer to Her.

"Jarvis?" Tony asked to his computer house. He had made his way to the kitchen & started the coffee. "Good morning sir, what can I help you with?" Jarvis answered nicely, in his odly enough british accent. "What time does Maria have to be at her kindergarden class?" Tony was always confused about that, and that's why Pepper is in charge of their planner. "Sir I belive it's saturday, Ms. Maria does not have school today." His faithful computer replyed. "Really? Wow, where did the week go? Man I need a vacation." Tony grumbled as he heard the coffe finish. "Hey, Jarvis make a note of that" Tony told him as he walked back to his room to wake up his lovely bride. "Already on it Sir" Jarvis answered, already planning their vacation for them. "Thank you" Tony smiled at his own genius.

So he made his way to the room where insted of finded his wife by herself in bed, he found both of his girls together. Maria had come to their room & snuggled up next to Pepper. I guess she heard Tony bumping around & desided to get up. So he went in & sat on the side of the bed. When he sat down, he made the bed move a little & woke up His little girl. "Daddy, what are you doing way down there on the end?" His curious daughter asked, with sleep still in her eye's. "Well you little lady are on my side of the bed, so that's why i'm sitting down here." He said with his sweet daddy smile that his daughter loved so much. Maria was the spittin' image of Pepper, but Maria had brown/red hair where as Pepper's is just red but she has her mother's eye's. "Well daddy, why don't you sit up here with me? I'll skoot over for you" She said, Maria wanted him to sit with her. "Ok well get to skootin'." Tony told her. She giggled at his statement but she moved over so he could lay down next to her.

Then the other side of the bed started moving. Pepper was finaly waking up. "HHhhhoow" She yawned. "What time is it Tony?" Pepper asked Him, she was facing the other direction so she didn't see little Maria all snuggled up with her daddy. "Oh it's about 7:00 now." Tony said back to her. "What? 7, wait I need to get up & so do you! I need to get Maria up to and..." She stoped dead in her sentance, and sighed when she relized it was saturday. "It's saturday isn't it?" She asked a silly question. So Tony gave her a matching silly answer, "Yes dear, oh and Maria is already up." Tony smiled his playboy smile at her when she turned over. She just looked at him & layed back down.

So for a while they all three layed there, the day before had been pretty busy. So they were all very tired & stayed in bed for a minute longer. Before long Maria started to get antsy & wouldn't stay still. So Tony finaly asked her why she was so jumpy all the sudden. And she answed with the simplest thing, "Daddy i'm hungry" She said with the sweetest face. "Well there's some poptarts in one of the cabnets. Why don't you go get one, Jarvis will help you...won't you Jarvis?" Tony said, more telling Jarvis than asking him. "Of course Sir." the system said back. "Ok Daddy!" She said as she jumped out of their bed & headed down the hall.

"Well Ms Stark, I belive we have to room to ourselve's now." Tony said with a smile, that was almost, _devilish_. "So it seem's Mr Stark, so it seem's." She replyed. Tony looked at her & leaned forward to kiss her. She welcomed the gesture & returned it, buy kissing him back. The kiss lasted for a while but they needed air so they broke away for a moment. They started to kiss agian but broke apart when a little voice came form the doorway. "Mommy! Daddy! I think I blew up the poptart in the microwave!" Maria said. "You what? Tony, you let her use the microwave!?" Pepper was a little bit mad. So she hopped up & ran into the kitchen with her daughter to see what happend. So Tony layed there in bed, thinking & meantally slaping himself for letting her use the microwave unsupervised. _'Ok bad move on my part. Huh, so this is my life now...A daughter that sleep's on my side of the bed, no time to deeply kiss my wife, A company to run & expoleding poptarts.' _"What a life" He said to himself out loud.

* * *

So? Yeah it's pretty ok, well lates! Anywho Review pwease!

Hey i just posted this...and this is crazy...but since you've red it, review it maybe?


End file.
